Siempre es para siempre
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Probablemente no lo suficiente como para reparar el daño que había hecho, pero tenía que empezar desde algún lugar.


**Título: **Siempre es para siempre  
**Cantidad de Palabras: **1.452  
**Notas: Antes que cualquier otra cosa y para que no haya confusiones, todo esto sucede en un POSIBLE futuro.**

Sí, lo puse en negrita, por si acaso. Más notas al final.

* * *

Suzume no era una gran fanática de un tipo de música en específico: le gustaban las canciones que Yuyuka escuchaba (absolutamente nadie podría adivinar que era una fanática acérrima de Metallica), la banda de _visual kei _que tanto le gustaba a Kameyoshi era bastante entretenida, y aunque el inglés no fuese su fuerte, también disfrutaba de los grupos americanos favoritos de Tsurutani. A veces también escuchaba una o dos canciones que Mamura mencionaba, el gusto del muchacho variaba desde las canciones cursis y populares, hasta otras que solo él conocía.

Luego estaba Shishio.

Y si se había sorprendido aquella vez varios años atrás, al descubrir su gusto por el manga shojo, había quedado anonadada al conocer su afición por la música pop y los grupos de pop coreano que de repente habían florecido en popularidad. Por esos días, había una canción que le encantaba particularmente y escuchaba a cada momento. Siempre podía escucharlo tarareándola cuando estaba haciendo las tareas de la casa.

Aquel día, la joven había aprovechado uno de los pocos días que tenía libres en la universidad, para quedarse en casa y terminar un ensayo sobre animales marinos, que hasta ahora iba en su primera línea, (llevaba así casi dos semanas y la fecha de entrega se acercaba). Shishio había salido esa mañana con la promesa se volver temprano y traer sushi con él, como lo hacía usualmente.

Y mientras buscaba inspiración para su ensayo en alguna canción de la radio, sonó aquella que tanto le gustaba a Shishio, Suzume detuvo sus actividades y cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse y pensar en un tema convincente para su ensayo, sin embargo, solo logró reproducir en su mente los pasos de la coreografía que tantas veces había visto. Recordó haber visto a Shishio observando el video atentamente, como si quisiese aprender los pasos; ella se había reído, ahogando el sonido con las palmas de sus manos cubriendo su boca.

Había explotado en carcajadas al verlo intentar seguir la coreografía. Y es que Shishio no podía bailar, ni un poco. A Suzume había sido algo bastante natural desde la primera vez, y había pensado que sería así para todas las personas, por supuesto, no era así. Algunas tenían que aprender, (y obtenían un buen resultado), otros, _intentaban _aprender, pero no avanzaban. Shishio estaba dentro del segundo grupo. Suzume no sabía que era más gracioso: Si los brazos colgando inútiles a los lados en algunos fragmentos de canción, o la cabeza balanceándose en un lado a otro sin gracia alguna, o la forma en que casi había perdido el equilibrio al intentar descender lentamente, en un movimiento que debía ser sensual, pero en Shishio era casi caricaturesco. La segunda vez que lo había intentado, (ignorando las carcajadas de Suzume), había caído sobre su espalda. La sonora maldición que soltó, hizo que la muchacha detuviera su risa.

— Lo siento—había dicho ella, después de recuperar la respiración.  
— ¿Mi falta de coordinación te parece graciosa, Chun-chun?—comentó él. Ella no había respondido, parecía enojado. Hasta que le había soltado un "¡Es broma!" y la había invitado a sentarse a su lado para evaluar la coreografía minuciosamente. (Suzume jamás había oprimido el botón de pausa en un control remoto _tantas _veces).

Abrió los ojos súbitamente, no se le había ocurrido nada para su ensayo, pero sí estaba recordando claramente los pasos de la coreografía de la canción. Se puso de pie e intentó uno de los pasos, fue bastante sencillo. Sin querer, continuó con el siguiente, y de pronto, no solo estaba bailando la canción _perfectamente, _también sentía las ideas para su ensayo flotando en su cabeza mientras bailaba. La magia cesó al terminar la canción, las ideas se esfumaron y Suzume solo alcanzó a escribir una en su computadora, antes que ésta flotara y se perdiera.

No dudó en lo que hizo después, buscó la canción en su computadora, (Shishio la había descargado cuando la de él estaba dañada y _necesitaba_ escucharla). Al oír la melodía, se había vuelto a poner de pie, había empezado a bailar de nuevo y las ideas volvieron a llegar. Se detuvo un instante para escribirlas y siguió bailando, sin perder el ritmo ni un segundo.

Hasta que escuchó el crujido del piso de madera y una risita ahogada. Suzume reconoció este último sonido enseguida: Era Shishio.

La joven detuvo su danza tan abruptamente, que se enredó en sus propios pies y cayó sentada en el suelo. Shishio empezó a acercarse a ella, para ayudarla, hasta que Suzume le hizo señas para que se detuviera.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó, ella le devolvió la mirada e hizo un leve gesto de dolor, mas se puso de pie enseguida. Sacudiéndose el polvo del pantalón que vestía, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

— Chun-chun, ¿Estás bien?—repitió Shishio.  
— Sí, sí—respondió ella, sonaba fastidiada. Así que Shishio decidió simplemente quedarse callado. Sin embargo, al ver la pantalla del computador, sonrió abiertamente:  
— ¿Lograste avanzar? ¡Felicitaciones!  
— Bueno es que…  
— No me digas… ¿La canción te concedió un brote de inspiración?  
— No.  
— Te vi. Bailabas y luego escribías como una posesa. ¿Quieres que te ayude?  
— Debes tener trabajo y…—. La última parte de la oración se extendió mientras Suzume seguía con la mirada a Shishio, quien tomó la computadora y la conectó a un cable junto al equipo de sonido.  
— ¿Quieres buscar más inspiración conmigo?—le preguntó, oprimiendo un botón del control remoto del aparato y luego Suzume escuchó la familiar melodía. Se demoró un poco en comprender lo que había dicho Shishio, perdida como estaba en la sonrisa que él le mostraba. "¿Qué?", se preguntó y cuando al fin lo captó: "¿Qué clase de shojo estará leyendo ahora?". Porque no había otro lugar de donde pudiera sacar semejante cursilería sino de uno de esos mangas.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en algo coherente para decir, sintió a Shishio pasar a su lado, para tomarla por los hombros y ubicarla en un lugar alejado de cualquier superficie peligrosa. A continuación, él mismo se ubicó a su derecha y le tendió el control remoto, sin dejar de sonreír como un niño.

— Supongo que… ¿Está bien? Quiero decir… Aún tengo una semana más para entregar el ensayo y… No creo que haya manera que puedas bailar _peor_. Sí, supongo que está bien.  
— Muchas gracias, Chun-chun—contestó él, con una falsa mueca de dolor—. Cuando todo falle, sé que puedo contar contigo.  
— Siempre—respondió ella, Shishio notó que no había captado el sarcasmo de su anterior frase y optó por no contestar. Pocas veces Suzume expresaba en voz alta sus sentimientos, siempre solía_ actuar_; en contraste, Shishio era mucho más expresivo. "Así está bien", pensaba él y encerraba los años anteriores en lo profundo de su corazón, porque aún le costaba creerlo. Le parecía que de repente despertaría y todo sería mentira y tendría que verla y saludarla como si nada y sonreír y no pensar demasiado y no detenerse y seguir y…

— ¿Qué pasa?  
— ¿Qué?—. Shishio sacudió la cabeza y suspiró profundamente, de pronto, sentía que le faltaba aire a sus pulmones. Tal vez ya era hora de dejar de fumar.  
— Te he dicho más de diez veces que levantes la mano derecha. Tenemos que empezar otra vez.  
— Sí, sí. Lo siento. Ya, todo está bien—respondió el. Ella lo miró atentamente durante unos segundos y luego, volvió a poner la canción desde el principio. Cuando le indicó el paso que debía hacer en esa parte, Shishio recordó lo que le había dicho antes, "Cuando todo falle, sé que puedo contar contigo". Había sido una frase inocente, quizá un poco sarcástica y completamente juguetona. Pero ella se lo había tomado en serio, así como se tomaba en serio tantas cosas de su relación, como sus cumpleaños, las cenas que quería preparar o las salidas de cada domingo en la tarde que tenían libre. A su lado, Shishio seguía siendo el mismo idiota de antes, no había cambiado ni un poco. No sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo.

Suzume levantó su mano derecha e hizo un gracioso movimiento con los dedos, que él trató de imitar, fracasando en proporciones épicas. "Y solo es un movimiento de dedos", se dijo. Y volvió a pensar en lo que había dicho, y en la seriedad con la que ella había respondido "Siempre". ¿Estaba ella consciente que siempre era… bueno, para siempre?

Siempre parecía mucho tiempo. Probablemente no lo suficiente como para reparar el daño que había hecho, pero tenía que empezar desde algún lugar y si bailar era ese comienzo, él podía seguir haciéndolo cuanto tiempo fuera necesario. Su única condición, era que no tuviese que hacerlo frente a otras personas.

* * *

_Otras notas: _Definitivamente, Shishio no sabe bailar, Yuyuka es fan de Metallica. Además a Kameyoshi le gusta el visual kei, a Tsuru las bandas americanas, y Mamura puede llegar a escuchar música absolutamente desconocida y cursilerías como Jason Mraz, (nada en contra de él, por supuesto).

¡Ah! Y Shishio. Shishio escucha K-pop. No sé qué canción escucha e intenta bailar, lo dejo a la imaginación del lector.

Esto es irrelevante, pero hoy me di cuenta que llevo 5 años en este sitio, no tengo ni idea si mejoré mi estilo o algo así. Pero si encontré una vocación interesante.


End file.
